Flying On Golden Wings
by Skye-Chan1
Summary: Gabriel was raised never knowing what lay outside the walls of her home. Presumed by all to have died at childbirth, her parents raised her for fear that people would assume that their daughter was a mutant and be shunned. Now they cant hid her any longer
1. Prologue

Flying On Golden Wings  
  
By Skye-Chan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution, I think that Marval owns it... either that or cartoon network...  
  
~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * *  
  
Prologue  
  
~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * *  
  
"It's a girl." The doctor said with a smile as he handed a small bundle of pink blankets to a young mother.  
  
"She's beautiful." The young mother named Caitlin said as she gazed lovingly at her new daughter.  
  
"She looks just like you." The new father, Garret, said with a smile as he looked at his wife.  
  
The young couple had been married for just over a year and this was their first child.  
  
Suddenly a new, older looking doctor came and approached the new family.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Barrett?" The doctor asked as he read the name off a chart that he held in his hand.  
  
"Yes." Garret said nervously as he looked up at the doctor nervously.  
  
"Your daughter has a slight abnormality," he said looking at the couple's fearful faces, "Don't worry, we double checked, and she is perfectly healthy."  
  
"Then what is the problem?" Caitlin said looking down at her sleeping child lovingly.  
  
"She has... an abnormal coloration of eyes... There is a slight chance that when she gets older, she could..." he started but got cut off.  
  
"We understand." Caitlin cut in, "Thank you for telling us and for your concern. But we will love our daughter no matter what." She looked down at her child lovingly.  
  
The doctor looked at Garret to see if he was ok with it, which by the look on his face, he was.  
  
The doctor smiled and said, "Well, have you decided on a name?"  
  
"Gabriel" She said with a smile  
  
"That's a beautiful name, it suits her." The doctor said with a smile as he left.  
  
"Oh, look!" Caitlin squealed with joy, "she's wakeing up."  
  
They held their breath as their new daughter opened her eyes, revealing a pair of beautiful golden eyes.  
  
"Oh," Caitlin gasped as she gazed into her daughter's eyes.  
  
"She's our little Gabriel." Garret whispered as he gently caressed his daughter's cheek.  
  
"Our special Gabriel." Caitlin whispered. 


	2. Chapter 1

Flying On Golden Wings  
  
By Skye-Chan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution, I think that Marval owns it... either that or cartoon network...  
  
~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * *  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * *  
  
7 years later  
  
Gabriel's parents knew that people would automatically assume that their daughter was a... Mutant (No her parents are NOT mutants, nor to they know anyone who is a mutant, they just aren't predigests). They knew that it was always a possibility, but they decided to cross that bridge when they came to it.  
  
Her parents loved her a knew that she would be shunned by the outside world because of her odd eyes and her platinum blond hair, so when they got out of the hospital they told everyone that their daughter had died in child birth.  
  
Caitlin and Garret quickly became the lonely couple, who's only child had died in child birth. The family never let ANYONE inside the heavily locked gates of their home.  
  
They went back to their penthouse in the suburbs (Garret had inherited a quite large fortune). There they raised Gabriel with love and care, without any knowledge of anything that was behind the walls of her home.  
  
Until one stormy night in May, when it happened.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Gabriel had been in bed sick for the past 2 days. Her parents suspected that maybe she was coming down with the flu, however she kept complaining that her back hurt.  
  
Her mother had spent sleepless nights massaging her draughts back to ease the pain, though it did little good.  
  
Caitlin had silently closed the door to her daughter's room, having finally gotten her to sleep.  
  
She tread softly on the carpet as to not disturb her husband from his slumber, as she tiptoed to the kitchen for a well missed meal.  
  
She silently opened the large fridge and peered inside.  
  
"Late night?" a voice said behind her, nearly scaring Caitlin out of her skin.  
  
"Garret! Don't scare me like that!" Caitlin cried clutching her fastly beating heart.  
  
"Sorry." Garret said with an apologetic look on his face, as he eased up behind her and gently wrapped his arms around her waist "I haven't seen you to much lately."  
  
"Yah, I think that she's getting worse." Caitlin said with a sigh as she eased into her husband's embrace, "The pains in her back are getting worse and her fever is going up."  
  
"We may have to call a doctor." Garret said, his brow furrowing with worry.  
  
"Yah, Id like to hear that conversation, 'Yes, we would like you to come see our daughter that we told everyone died seven years ago, because she looks like she may be a mutant'. That would be interesting" Caitlin said with sarcastically with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Ok, scratch that idea. But I'm running out of ideas." Garret said with a sigh.  
  
"Everything will work..." But poor Mrs. Barrett never got to finish her sentence, for at that moment an earsplitting scream rang through the house. 


	3. Chapter 2

Flying On Golden Wings  
  
By Skye-Chan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution, I think that Marval owns it... either that or cartoon network...  
  
~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * *  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * *  
  
"Gabriel." Caitlin whispered in horror as the screams pierced the night.  
  
The two parents bolted down the hall to their child's bedroom.  
  
Caitlin entered the room first and flung herself at her daughter's side.  
  
"It's ok," She whispered as she gently took one of her daughters hands, "Mommy and Daddy are here."  
  
The screams were cut short, and only their daughters sobbing could be heard.  
  
"It... Hurts..." Gabriel choked out between sobs.  
  
"Where does it heart honey?" Her mother soothed.  
  
"My... Back..." She sobbed, "It... Burst..."  
  
Caitlin tried to release her grip on her daughter's hand, but Gabriel wouldn't let go.  
  
Garret, who had been sitting beside his wife, unsure of what to do, sat up and started to untangle the mess of sheets that had wound themselves around his daughters back.  
  
When he finished, he eased his daughter on to her back, revealing two small, gold wings sticking out of her, now, torn pajamas.  
  
"Oh my..." He breathed as he looked to his wife at a loss for words, only to see her shocked face.  
  
Their shock was soon melted, when their daughter howled in pain, Garret looked down at the wings and to his surprise, they had grown from about the size of a sparrow's wings, to the about the size that a cupid would have.  
  
His hands gently started massaging the arc in her back, where the base of the wings were.  
  
Her howl's turned in to whimpers, which were reduced to quiet sobs.  
  
A soft snore showed that the pain had left.  
  
"So, know we know." Caitlin whispered as she gently stroked a golden wing, "After years of uncertainty, we finally know that our precautions were not in vein."  
  
"It's weird, I thought that I was fully prepared for the day that she would display a mutation, but nothing has ever shocked me more then seeing that just happen." Garret said with a small smile on his face, " So, the case of the mysterious back pains has been solved, what next?"  
  
"Remember what we talked about before she was born..." Caitlin said softly as she moved a stray hair from her daughters cheek, "We both knew that if we ever had a child that turned out to be special that we would love it and do what was best for it."  
  
"You don't mean..." Garret cried out, causing Gabriel to stir in her sleep, but not wake, "We can't take her out, she is only a child. She's to innocent."  
  
"She's our little angel." Caitlin said with a small smile, "She is who we molded her to be. We can't keep her here forever, if she gets out then it would be a hundred times worse, then if we find somehow to take her out and live."  
  
"But how?" Garret questioned.  
  
"We need to find some one like her." Caitlin said as she crawled into the bed beside her sleeping daughter.  
  
The moment that her head touched the mattress, she fell into a very deep sleep.  
  
"But who?" Garret said thoughtfully as he stopped massaging Gabriel's back and neatly folded his hands and set his head atop of them (the 'thinking' pose) and tried to think of someone.  
  
Before he slipped into unconsciousness a picture from a headline of a newspaper popped into his mind. It was from Christmas a while back, it was a picture of a man wearing a classic superhero costume, on a bridge, being surrounded by a large crowd of people. The article had called him 'Angel', because of a pair of silver wings that adorned his back. 


End file.
